


Fuera de mi alcance

by Lennya_The_Hedgehog



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Intense cry, Men Crying, Topa is dead here, and Carlos took his place to replace him
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennya_The_Hedgehog/pseuds/Lennya_The_Hedgehog
Summary: Tras el fallecimiento de Topa, Carlos asume como Capitán del monorriel, aprovechando su puesto para acercarse a Lila. Sin embargo, las cosas no le funcionan como él quiere.
Relationships: Carlos/Lila (Junior Express)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Fuera de mi alcance

__Encender motores ...__

__Motores encendidos._ __

_Fijar rumbo.__

__Rumbo fijado.__

_Estación Alegría, allá vamos. **_Aunque irónicamente no me ando sintiendo muy feliz últimamente._** _ contestó Carlos mirando a Lila de reojo.

* * *

Carlos es el capitán del monorriel desde hace 7 años que Topa ya no los acompaña más, éste antes de irse lo asignó como Capitán, diciéndole que lo más importante en este mundo es hacer feliz a los demás. Sin embargo, el rulo distinto nunca se sintió conforme consigo mismo. El tratar de cumplir con las obligaciones del tren lo mantenía muy ocupado, y era un desastre llevándolo a cargo, se podría decir que sacaba más lágrimas que sonrisas, y eso le rompía su corazón en mil partes.

El joven baterista tenía un eterno enamoramiento con Lila, quien ahora ya estaba a un paso de él, era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar una relación romántica con ella. No obstante, Carlos se había equivocado, porque aún estando literalmente a su lado, siempre ella andaba indiferente, dirigiéndole apenas una palabra, fría y distante, más que de costumbre.

Carlos miraba Lila, con tanto amor y preocupación combinados, buscando la causa de su frívolo comportamiento con él, sólo para darse cuenta de que no le importaba. Le dolía tanto su forma de ser, probablemente le esté acuchillando con su silencio. Odiaba esa cercanía que se hacía lejana por el poca interacción que poseían ambos. Él no le dirigía ninguna palabra para evitar ser juzgado, y ella tampoco, pero simplemente porque no quería hablarle.

 ** __Carlos, podrías dejarme sola un rato, quiero algo de privacidad.__** dijo la conductora con su tono habitual.

_¿Acaso no querés mi compañía? **_. Ah, ya veo, te interesa más tu maldita soledad antes que yo, qué bien_** ._ contestó sarcástico, mirando a los costados para ocultar su melancolía ante esta situación.

__¡Carlos, ni se te ocurra dirigirme así la palabra! .__

__¡Sí, claro, me pedís respeto cuando vos me dijiste que soy un mediocre, ¿qué buena forma de levantar el autoestima de un chico que ni sabe manejar las cosas, verdad?!. Ya no guanto más esto, me tenés harto! .__ contestó mirando hacia los costados para ocultar su dolor.

El pelirrojo se vio frágil, vulnerable, que sin poder contenerse más comenzó a llorar.

Lágrimas caían por su semblante, por la rabia que sintió en ese momento, de tenerla tan cerca, y ser tan cobarde para contestarle o decirle algo. Sollozaba, cada vez más fuerte, obligando a Lila frenar el monorriel para consolarlo. Enjugó sus lágrimas, y con una voz suave alcanzó a decirle:

_ _Perdón si te hice sentir de menos, no es fácil estar en el saco del Capitán, y tampoco en su puesto. De ahora en más, prometo ayudarte._ _

La pelicorta abrazó al muchacho, quién aún seguía lamentándose por el paupérrimo desempeño de su labor, y las consecuencias que éste le traía.

__Lila, estoy triste porque, yo pensé que iba a ser más feliz al tenerte cerca, que iba a pasar más tiempo contigo, pero ahora veo que no es así como creía. Yo ... **Realmente te amo, y soy feliz cada vez que puedo pasar el rato a tu lado. Me siento mal, porque no lleno tus expectativas, ni las de nadie. Espero tu compresión.** __

__Te entiendo, es horrible sentirse así. Por suerte estoy para vos.__

La tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza, como ella lo había tomado de las manos alguna vez. La fue acercando a él lentamente, hasta besarla. La abrazó con fuerza, sonreía un poco, mientras las lágrimas seguían desbordándose por su cara. 

**_Lo que tanto había soñado se cumplió, y él ya estaba más que feliz._ **

_ **_Te amo, mi Lila_** ._ dijo frotando su nariz con la de ella.

Lila lo miró un tanto desconcertada y confundida, hasta que finalmente entendió que todo esto era porque necesitaba sentir su afecto, sentirle verdaderamente cerca suyo.

_ _**Yo también te amo, mi lindo pelirrojo**_ ._ contestó con una sonrisa para besarlo de nuevo.

Se quedaron así por un cierto período, para después seguir con el viaje. 

El músico, y ahora Capitán, volvió a tener una sonrisa en su semblante, pero de esas reales que sólo se ven una ven una vez en la vida cuando se es verdaderamente feliz.

_Ya nunca más volverá a sentirse solo sabiendo que tiene la compañía de su amada._


End file.
